The sterilization of animals is often a time-consuming process. In a conventional sterilization procedure, an animal is first sedated, and one or more incisions are formed in tissue of the animal using a scalpel. Once the sterilization procedure is completed, the animal often needs to wear an Elizabethan collar (pet cone) or other device to prevent the animal from licking or biting sutures or bandages. These types of sterilization procedures typically have inherent risks, such as risks associated with sedation and infection.